Final Destination
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Ok...this is the chance to see you favourite characters die in oh so grousome ways! Yaoi pairings included! Twincest only makes a horror better!Based on the movie Final Destination kind of my own ouran spin off. Read in peace!


**R.T.B - **Yep, another new fanfiction! Lol. This one is based on the final destination movies so please enjoy watching your favorite characters die in terrible, gruesome, random way's! Ok…some how there shall be pairings in this…er mainly twincest…of course! Erm…then there's HaruhixTamaki, KyouyaxTamaki, HunnyxMori and I think that's it1 Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I, _**RavenToriBlack**_, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters, I also do not own any of the final destination movies or any of their characters either. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

**Final Destination.**

**Chapter one –**

"Flight 180, final destination France is now boarding. All passengers please go through customs and head to the boarding area, Thankyou." A woman's voice came through the annoyingly loud intercom.

"Hikaru!!! I don't want to go to France! I have a bad feeling! I want to go home!" Kaoru whined to his older brother.

"Why? Your not scared…are you?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded. Something in his gut was saying something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand if you get scared…I promise nothing will happen." Hikaru comforted his teenage brother.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I've been having a bad feeling about this as well. I feel like I'm…I don't know…surrounded by death or something." Haruhi spoke her mind…not really thinking about what she was saying.

Kaoru grabbed his brother's hand and held it tightly, as if clinging to his only source of life.

"Shut up Haruhi!" Hikaru said behind clenched teeth.

"Hey, don't tell my daughter to shut up! MUM! Tell him off!" Tamaki screamed, oh so dramatically.

"Hikaru." Kyouya, other wise known as 'mum', said in a sarcastic scolding tone of voice.

"Hey guy's! Hurry up! Most of the passengers have already boarded! Let's go, let's go!" Hunny cried in delight. He was so excited, France was known for their delicate sweets and desserts and Hunny was known for eating them!

Mori stood silently beside Hunny. Although he didn't show it on the outside, he was actually really looking forward to this trip. Hunny would have so much fun in all the cake shops and if Hunny was happy, he was happy.

Renge grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Haruhi! Let's sit together, ok?! When we get there I'll show you around and everything! I know the best high class café's in the whole of France!" She said excitedly, not once letting go of the cross-dressing girls hand.

"Er…ok." The girl in question agreed timidly.

Kaoru shuddered as Nekozawa crept up behind him.

"Don't worry Hitachiin, what could be more safe than flying 1200 feet in the air in a tin can full of highly flammable petrol and gases." He laughed almost homicidally. His sister, Kirimi, laughed with him. Kaoru screamed!

"Quit it Nekozawa-senpai!" Haruhi yelled as Hikaru comforted Kaoru. She was just as scared as Kaoru was at the moment and she didn't appreciate Nekozawa's 'helpful' information.

It wasn't to long after and the group was boarding the plane. On board the plane there was crying babies, laughing children, a group of Christian nuns and three newly married couples flying for a romantic honeymoon in France.

"See Kaoru…it would take a really screwed up God to take down this plane!" Hikaru comforted his brother. Suddenly a group of greenpeace environmentalist came on board. "A really screwed up God!" He reassured Kaoru, yet again.

Haruhi took note of where everyone was sitting, she didn't know why but she felt as if it would help her later on. Kyouya was sitting up the front with Tamaki. Then there was Mori and Hunny followed by Nekozawa and Kirimi. Then there were the Twins who sat in front of Renge and herself.

She looked through the window. She felt sick. Haruhi then decided to watch some T.V to settle her nerves. Yes…of course they were flying first class, personal playstations and all. She pressed the on button. Nothing. She pressed it again…still nothing.

'What the hell?!' she thought annoyed. Finally, after pressing the button a few more times and still nothing, she decided to read the safety procedure manual. Probably not the best thing to read when your nervous…but she wasn't going to lower herself to talk to Renge.

The plane began to taxi. Soon it was lifting off the ground and soaring into the air. Haruhi skipped through the manual quickly. Something caught her eye. She re-opened the manual and on one of the pages, in permanent marker someone had written –

'Your gonna' die bitch!'

Haruhi yelped and threw the manual onto the ground.

As the death omen hit the floor the plane began to shudder. It was a small shudder at first…but then it got larger, and larger, and larger. Soon the plane was shaking! Haruhi heard someone scream. She immediately knew it was Kaoru. She lent over to him.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok. Everything will be fine! I prom…"

Haruhi didn't get to finish her sentence. She had looked up, only to see that the front and top of the plane had been torn off. She watched as Kyouya and Tamaki were holding on to their seats, as well as each other, for dear life.

She could feel Kaoru crying and she could hear that Kirimi was also crying. It unsettled her even more. "We're going to die." She whispered under her breathe in despair. And then it happened. She watched, helplessly as Tamaki and Kyouya were thrown out of the plane and into the engines of the wings. Their blood smearing the windows.

Renge stood up, screaming hysterically. Haruhi tried to pull her back into her seat but she couldn't reach her. Suddenly a metal part of the plane ripped off the side and flew through the aisle decapitating the otaku girl, killing her instantly. Haruhi felt the girls warm blood splatter onto her face. She gagged. She didn't want to see any more of this! Her friends were dying in front of her and she wasn't able to help them. At all.

Haruhi watched as small wires hung lose and alive from what was left of the planes ceiling. Thee wind going through the plane was strong and fast. Kirimi was pulled out of her seat. Nekozawa tried to catch her but he missed and she crashed into the back of the plane. Her neck twisted and broken. Her eyes wide and open. Haruhi threw up on the seat next her. Seeing a child mangled in front of her made her sick to her stomach. Nekozawa was still standing when his cloak came in contact with the lose wires hanging down around him.

Kaoru screamed even louder and Hikaru pulled him closer, as Nekozawa was electrocuted in front of them

Soon the wires caught fire…the fire quickly spread through out the insides of the plane finally reaching the petrol compartment. It exploded as the plane descended rapidly. Haruhi felt pain incase her whole body as the flames engulfed her, the twins, Mori and Hunny. She couldn't believe that the loudest screams were coming from her.

"See Kaoru…it would take a really screwed up God to take down this plane!" Haruhi felt herself awake from whatever she had just experienced. Was it a dream? A nightmare? A vision?

"A really screwed up God!" Haruhi stole Hikaru's line.

"Hey, how did you know I was going to say that?" Hikaru asked playfully annoyed.

Without a word she ran to her seat and pressed the on button to the T.V. nothing. She tried again, and just like in her premonition…still nothing. She quickly grabbed the safety procedure manual and opened it up to a certain page. Which had –

'Your gonna' die bitch!'

Written on it in permanent marker. Tears welled up in her eyes.

" It's going to crash." She whispered under her breathe. She looked up, face panic struck. "THE PLANE IS GOING TO CRASH! WE NEED TO GET OFF THE PLANE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I SAW IT, I SAW IT! IT'S GOING TO CRASH!" Haruhi screamed. She had never been so scared in her life. One of the hostesses came over to calm her down.

"Please calm down sir, or we will be forced to remove you from the plane."

"GO TO HELL! IT'S GOING TO FRIGGEN' CRASH!" Haruhi yelled.

Nekozawa laughed. "Did I scare you that much, huh?" He asked her sinisterly. Haruhi lurched forward. The two began to fight. Pushing each other and yelling a fair number of obscenities.

Hikaru jumped up to defend Haruhi. But ended up getting punched in the cheek.

One of the hostesses called security, who came on board the plane and grabbed Haruhi, Hikaru and Nekozawa, quite roughly, dragging them off the plane.

"We better make sure they're alright. We can always catch another plane." Tamaki smiled at Kyouya and they followed the security off the plane.

"My poor Haruhi-kun!" Renge cried. "Neko." Kirimi wailed. Both of the girls ran off the plane. Mori and Hunny decided to make sure Haruhi hadn't got hurt and also hoped off the plane. Kaoru, left all alone on the plane, sat there. He couldn't move. He was so afraid. His body wouldn't move.

'Hikaru' he thought fearfully. He had to be strong for his brother. He slowly got out of his seat. He walked towards the exit of the plane. The Hostess looked at him. "No one else is getting off the plane. Captains orders." She said angrily.

"Where's Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed. "He was still on the plane!" Hunny cried in fear. Hikaru and Haruhi raced to the information desk.

"My brother's still on board! He has to get off! Please tell the hostess to let him off!" Hikaru screamed at the woman. "I'm sorry sir, but captains orders are no one else is to get off the plane. You lot caused quite a ruckus." The woman replied.

Kaoru looked up at the hostess. "My brother…he got hurt…I have to see him." He said, eyes glazed over and tears threatening to fall. "Please, let me go see him, I have to know his alright. Please. He's my brother…I love him…please let me off the plane." Kaoru begged. The hostess softened. She walked over to the phone. "Captain, we've got another one causing a bit of trouble down here." The hostess said sternly as she threw Kaoru a cheeky smile. She hung up the phone. "Alright…quick hop off." She said gently. Kaoru smiled. "Thankyou."

"Is it really going to crash, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked nervously as he wiped tears for his eyes.

"That's what I saw." Haruhi said softly.

"You're an idiot! Kaoru's going to be in France having the time of his life, while we're stuck here because Haruhi-kun had a bad dream!" Nekozawa hissed.

"Oh shut up Nekozawa-senpai. If anyone should believe her…it should be you…what with your hocus-pocus and all!" A devilish voice came out of no where!

"Kaoru!!!" Hikaru smiled as he ran up to his younger brother. The twins hugged. Hikaru placed a light kiss on Kaoru's lips. Sweet and innocent.

"Great now the love birds are back together!" Nekozawa said annoyed as Kirimi scrunched up her nose. "Icky." She said simiply.

"Haruhi…what did you see?" Kaoru asked softly as he and Hikaru sat next to the still shaken girl.

"I saw it." The host club gathered around to listen to what she had to say. "I saw it as though I was living it! I felt it! I watched the plane crash. I watched you all die! I couldn't help you…and then…it just ended…and everything started again! I saw it!"

"I felt it." Kaoru said, looking away ashamed. "I felt what you saw, pain…disaster…death. I felt it…I believe you Haruhi." Hikaru pulled his brother closer to him Kaoru talked.

"I think Haruhi had a bad daydream and that he needs to come to terms with reality! I also think Kaoru's an idiot!" Nekozawa spat.

"Why don't you ever learn to shutup!" Hikaru yelled. Another brawl began.

Tamaki looked out the window tiredly as he watched their plane take off.

"There it goes." He said apathetically. Everyone stopped and looked out the window to watch the plane fly off, into the air. It had almost disappeared when it happened.

_**BANG!**_

The plane exploded! Fire falling from the sky. Haruhi knew that there were people burning alive up in the sky…where no one could help them. Sirens filled the night. The group of teenage friends watched in disbelief. Kaoru looked down at Haruhi and held her hand.

Haruhi cried.

**T.B.C**


End file.
